


My Little Alfred: Clopping is Easy!

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: Fedora AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Plushophilia, Rimming, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred learns to clop at Bronycon</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Alfred: Clopping is Easy!

"Dad! Dad, can I get this!" Alfred yelled over the loudness of the convention. Arthur looked up from his phone for a moment at his son. The boy was holding a large orange pony plush over his head, the same character Alfred dressed as. Alfred begged his other father, Francis, to help him put the costume, or "cosplay" as he called it, together. Little yellow clip-on horse ears, a red flannel shirt, brown leather chaps over his jeans, cowboy boots and a clip-on blond tail. He had been wearing a cowboy hat before but he left it in their hotel room after realizing how easy it was to overheat in the crowded convention center.

"You already have three Apple Janes." He said. "Put it back."

"Her name is Apple _Jack_ , dad! Apple Jack!" Alfred corrected, hugging the stuffed animal to his small chest.

"Right, Apple Jake." Arthur said, already distracted by his phone. His son was only six years old, there was no way Arthur could care about the child's favorite show. It was bad enough that his husband was busy with work so Arthur was forced to attend the crowded, hot My Little Pony convention alone. There were hoards of grown adults milling around and everything smelled like sweat. It was disgusting.

Alfred pouted. He owned a few Apple Jacks, but they weren't _this one_. The country pony was almost twice as large as his others, nearly big enough to pretend to ride. She would look great on the foot of his bed beside his two smaller AJs and his only Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there little filly."

Alfred startled at the unfamiliar voice behind him. He spun around and was greeted by a tall, slightly overweight man dressed in a black fedora (blue felt wings glued somewhat crookedly to the sides), a colorful T-shirt depicting Rainbow Dash performing a sonic rainboom, and jeans. The boy's face lit up--he knew this guy! He had seen him around the convention over the past couple days. They spoke a few times, and the man had even given him candy the day prior!

"Hi Mr. Ivan!" Alfred beamed up at him.

"That's a nice AJ." Ivan said, switching his overstuffed bag of merchandise from one hand to the other.

"Yeah, but my dad won't let me have her."

Ivan frowned at that. "But she's limited edition! If I were your daddy, I would buy you anypony you asked for. Here, let me get it for you."

Alfred's face lit up as Ivan took the plush from his hands and brought it to the cashier. A few feet away Arthur had started a phone call and was struggling to hear past the noise. Without looking at his son, he waggled his hand in the boy's direction and said, "Alfred, you stay put okay? I've got to take this."

Alfred had no time to respond before Arthur hurried out of the merchandise floor. Behind him Ivan was fighting with his Rainbow Dash fanny pack to get the money he owed. He pulled a few wadded up bills out and some half-melted candies fell out onto the floor. Ivan chuckled a lame "oops" and handed his money to the cashier who took the sticky paper with the tips of his fingers. Once Ivan got his change he hurried back to Alfred and presented him with the doll.

"It is all yours." He announced.

Alfred squealed in delight and pulled the doll into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He gushed, bouncing in his excitement.

"I got a lot of great stuff this year." Ivan bragged, opening his bag to show Alfred his haul.

The little blond peeked inside, amazed with the plethora of rare MLP merchandise. Signed comics, various figurines and art prints, a few key chains. "Wow! I wish my dad let me get this much stuff!"

"So do I." Ivan laughed. "My father doesn't even know I'm here. Between you and me, he thinks I'm out job hunting."

"You live with your dad?" Alfred questioned.

"I've got the whole basement to myself so I can display as many ponies as I want." Ivan said, quite pleased with himself.

"Woooow." Alfred gasped, eyes wide with amazement. Ivan was so cool! Alfred's dads only allowed him a few pony toys and posters and Ivan had an entire basement full? Alfred decided he wanted to be like Ivan when he grew up.

"I've got even more new stuff in my hotel room. Do you want to come look?" Ivan asked.

 

* * *

 

Alfred was practically leaping with excitement as he ran around Ivan's cluttered hotel room, investigating the piles of dolls, wall scrolls, and clothes. Ivan secured the chain lock before following the boy into the  room and setting his bag and hat on a chair. He watched Alfred run around for a while, enjoying his energy, then went about moving the items that littered the bed off onto the floor.

"Alfred, come look at this one. It's my favorite." He said, waving the boy over. Alfred sat on the bed beside him, still holding his new Apple Jack to his chest, and leaned over to see what the man was offering. It was a thin comic book, made by a fan but well drawn. Big Mac took up the cover, lying on his back with a playful look in his eyes.

"What's that?" Alfred asked.

"Have you ever heard of clopping before?"

Alfred shook his head.

"It's very fun!" Ivan said, opening the book and letting Alfred see. "All the grown up bronies do it."

Alfred leaned over close to Ivan, big blue eyes searching the page. His mouth opened into an adorable little "O" of surprise at what he saw: Big Mac crouched down, butt in the air facing the viewer. His tail was off to the side, allowing an unobstructed view of his ass and genitals. The stallion's flared cock stood proudly, leaking clear fluid from the tip.

"Ponies don't have things!" Alfred said.

"Of course they do." Ivan chuckled, turning the page.

"They can't do that, they're family!" Alfred cried, seeing the position Big Mac and Apple Jack were in. He set his plush aside and despite his own objections, he took the book from Ivan's hands and flipped through it, confused but also fascinated. Ivan sat by quietly, allowing the boy to look through the book at his own pace. Alfred lifted it up in front of himself, spun it this way and that, put it back down on his lap and went through the entire thing. After he closed the back cover the boy looked up at Ivan. "Clopping is weird."

Ivan laughed, ruffling Alfred's hair. The boy didn't move away so he kept his hand there, petting his golden locks. "Just looking at it is not clopping, silly filly."

"How do I clop?" Alfred questioned, all innocence and pure curiosity.

"Here, sit in my lap." Ivan instructed, taking the boy under the armpits and lifting him up to settle him comfortably on his thighs. He pulled another book from a bag and handed it to Alfred. This particular issue was a little more relevant, focusing on foals and fillies. Alfred looked through it, quiet in his interest, and Ivan took advantage of his distraction to rub his small thighs. His movements were slow, large hands almost able to wrap around those sweet little legs.

Alfred was too busy looking at the pictures to pay Ivan any mind, vaguely registering the touches as being enjoyable. He squirmed against Ivan's soft belly, feeling weird. Tingly around his inner thighs and crotch. He wiggled and Ivan let out a shaky little sigh, the warm air flowing over Alfred's ear.

"Do you want me to show you how to clop now?" Ivan asked, trying his hardest to keep his breathing even for fear of spooking the boy. When Alfred nodded, Ivan let one hand trail up his inner thigh to rub against his crotch. Alfred yelped in surprise, worming around in the man's lap as he rubbed him slowly through his jeans.

Ivan was pleased to see that the books had an effect on Alfred. His small dick was semi-hard, a tiny bump hidden in denim. He rubbed him a bit more, slow firm strokes of his flat palm, then unbuttoned the boy's jeans. "I'm going to touch your privates, okay?"

Alfred didn't say anything. He sat there, breathing heavy and legs lightly spread, still holding the book in a tight grip. He knew not to let strangers touch down there, his dads had told him a million times, but Ivan didn't count did he? Alfred knew the man's name (Ivan something-with-a-B), he knew the man's favorite pony (Rainbow Dash), he was going to be thirty sometime that year. He wasn't a stranger, so this was fine, right?

"May I?" Ivan asked again, nuzzling Alfred's hair and inhaling his sweet cherry shampoo scent.

"O-okay..." Alfred muttered and Ivan tittered in happiness as he pushed a couple fingers in the small opening of his jeans. He let the tips of his fingers slide over the fabric of Alfred's briefs, relishing in the tiny sounds the boy made. Ivan placed his middle and pointer fingers on either side of Alfred's tiny cock and rubbed, taking time to tease the head through his underwear every now the then. He tried to push down further and found it to be impossible from that angle--Alfred's pants were too tight. So he went back to rubbing, circled his fingertip around the head and squeezed.

Alfred shuddered, gasped, voiced tiny moans in the man's lap. His small hips bucked and twitched as Ivan's movements quickened. Something began to poke his back but he was too distracted to care. Alfred whined a little when Ivan's hand pulled away and he tilted his head back to look at the man. "Don't stop."

Ivan let an excited puff of air out of his nose. This was going much better than he could have hoped. "I can show you a way to make yourself feel really good."

He gently urged Alfred off his lap and stood, then instructed him to pull his pants off. The boy hesitated at that, looking worried. Ivan reassured him that everything would be fine, that he would enjoy himself even more than when Ivan was touching him, and finally Alfred gave in. He pulled his boots and socks off and set them aside, and after a little shimmy his pants came down.

Ivan's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Such a tiny boy standing in the middle of his hotel room, petite cock tenting his blue and white briefs, skinny white legs and narrow hips. His shirt was a bit long, the small amount of modesty it afforded his crotch making him look even more erotic than he would have without it. Alfred looked at him expectantly, shuffling from foot to foot, so Ivan instructed him to get on the bed.

He picked the Apple Jack plush up off the floor and handed it to the boy. When Alfred took it, Ivan explained. "Put her between your legs and rub."

"Like this?" Alfred asked, awkwardly rubbing the animal from side to side against himself.

Ivan laughed at the endearing sight, shook his head and took the plush away to demonstrate. He ground his hips against its rump a few times, explaining how to properly hump, then handed the doll back. Alfred sat on his knees on the bed and set Apple Jack between his legs and tried to mimic what Ivan had done. His movements were uncoordinated, awkward and stuttering as he rubbed his crotch against AJ's soft ass. The toy wiggled around with each movement so Alfred wrapped one hand around its belly to hold it in place.

Ivan palmed himself over his pants as he watched Alfred work to find a rhythm. The boy looked so good bent over the doll, a little gender-bent Apple Jack foal desperately humping his female counterpart. Ivan needed to write something about the concept for a clopfic. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took some pictures. Ivan wished there had been a way for Alfred to keep his tail on without his jeans. It was disappointing that the boy only had his ears and shirt to identify the character he was supposed to be, and it annoyed Ivan that Alfred's eyes were blue when AJ's were green.

 _Beggars can't be choosers_ , he thought and took a few more pictures.

Alfred had tuned the man out completely, focusing all of his energy on the sensation the plush provided. He pushed it hard against himself, ground down on it long and quick, gasping and screwing his eyes shut. His small dick poked against the pony's butt, pressing against the soft fabric then sliding up to bump against the base of her tail. He was so focused on the deed that he didn't notice Ivan had moved until he felt the man's hands on his hips.

Slowing his movements but unwilling to stop, Alfred looked back at him.

"You look like you're having fun." Ivan said, running his hands over the boy's ass. Alfred nodded, grinding his hips against the toy with a small moan. Ivan stroked Alfred's smooth thighs, his ass, his lower back. "Do you want to feel even better?"

"How?" Alfred whimpered, voice shaking and hips slowing to a stop.

This time Ivan did not ask for permission. He flipped the boy over, startling him, and pulled his briefs down with one smooth movement. He moved the plush out of the way and reached to stroke the boy's dick. Alfred gasped and squirmed, legs falling open to allow the man better access. Ivan rubbed him a few more times then got down on his knees on the floor beside the bed. He drug Alfred's ass to the edge of the bed and engulfed the boy's cock in his mouth.

Alfred gasped at the sudden feeling, eyes wide and mouth open. Ivan's mouth was hot and wet, like nothing he had experienced. It was so much better than the plush, better than the man's hands. Alfred mewled and thrust his hips up as Ivan's tongue swirled circles around his shaft. The man closed his lips around Alfred's thin cock and sucked. He licked along the entire thing, down to his balls, used his hands to angle his hips up and press his tongue to the boy's asshole.

"Noooooo!" Alfred whined, squirming to get away. "That's gross!"

Ivan shushed him between flicks of his tongue. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Alfred gasped and wormed around in Ivan's grasp, his disgust with the situation at odds with the pleasure he was feeling. Ivan pressed his tongue to the boy's hole, lapped at him in short patterns, circled and finally pushed inside. Alfred yelped, his breathing growing ragged as the man ate him out. His little toes curled as a sensation built up, hot and electric, in his belly.

The feeling was good but it was so strong, like something winding up to explode. It was overwhelming. Scary even. Alfred tried to pull away, hoping to lessen the sensation, but Ivan held him in place.

"S-stop! Stop, stop, stop!" He yelped, teetering on the edge of whatever powerful thing was coming.

Ivan moved back to the boy's cock, pulling the small member into his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. Alfred gasped, breathing hard, eyes full of tears, and all at once he came undone.  Pleasure erupted from his dick in one powerful burst that overwhelmed him. His cries grew louder, so loud that Ivan had to reach one hand up and cover Alfred's mouth to be sure no passers-by heard him. Nothing came out, Alfred was still far too young for that, but the sensation was so aggressive that it terrified him.

Ivan released the boy's dick and was shocked to find him crying. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving long lines that vanished into his hair, his chest heaved as he sucked in big gulps of air. Alfred's body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm, the over stimulation just too much. Ivan climbed up on the bed beside him and pulled Alfred close to himself, gently rubbing his hands over the boys body. From so close the man smelled like sweat and body odor.

"Don't cry, Alfred. There's nothing to be afraid of." He kissed the boy's forehead, his cheek, his head, one of the little clip-on ears in his hair. "It's okay, you're okay. That's supposed to happen."

Alfred's sniffles soon tapered off as he calmed down. "It was supposed to happen?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, it happens to everyone when they touch their privates for long enough."

"Even you?" The boy asked, wiping one eye with the heel of his hand.

"Of course. Do you want to see?"

Alfred thought about it for a moment. "Do I have to lick your butt?"

This time Ivan snorted with laughter. "No, no, I wouldn't ask you to do that. You would need to use your mouth on my penis though."

Alfred fell quiet and considered it. Ivan kept rubbing his limbs while he thought, enjoying the silky texture of his skin and his sweet youthful scent. After a while Alfred made his decision; the man had bought him a brand new Apple Jack, taught him how to clop, and made him feel really good (even if it was a bit frightening). His dads always told him to mind his matters, to treat people the way he wanted to be treated and to pay back kindnesses.

He nodded and Ivan stayed where he was a moment, idly running his fingers down Alfred's thigh. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I want to help." Alfred said.

Ivan grinned, amazed with his good fortune. He would have been satisfied to stop there if Alfred wanted, so the boy's eagerness to please was quite the treat. He climbed out of bed, stopping Alfred when he moved to do the same. "I want you to be comfortable, so just sit on the edge okay?"

Alfred scooted to the edge of the bed and waited obediently. He looked up at Ivan with big, curious eyes, his legs kicking idly over the edge. The man undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to pull his cock out while still keeping most of his modesty. He doubted Alfred would mind (how perfectly nonjudgmental children were!) but he was still embarrassed to expose his hairy adult body to the boy.

"It looks weird!" Alfred blurted out but Ivan was unperturbed by the comment.

"That is because I have a foreskin." Ivan explained, stroking himself. "You don't have one because they cut it off when you were a baby."

Alfred looked at his own flaccid dick, then back up to meet Ivan's eyes. "Why?"

The man shrugged. "Tradition, primarily. Now open your mouth as wide as you can, okay? Don't worry, this won't hurt or anything."

Alfred did as instructed, his plump lips spreading into a gentle oval. Ivan asked him to stick his tongue out so he did that too, ignoring the slight discomfort in his jaw from holding it so wide. Ivan ran his thumb over Alfred's lower lip, enjoying the supple feel of his cute mouth, before rubbing the tip of his manhood on the boy's tongue. Alfred's nose squished up at the flavor. Ivan had neglected to shower that morning and the majority of the day prior. Wandering around in the hot convention hall created a sharp, almost nauseating scent and a thin layer of smegma that tasted foul.

Ivan rubbed his cock head on Alfred's tongue a few more times before easing the tip into the boy's mouth. Even though his mouth was open wide, Alfred's teeth still scraped his sensitive head, making him wince. Ivan was significantly larger than average and the boy was tiny so complications were bound to arise. As strange as it sounded to many people, Ivan often wished his dick was a bit smaller. It was difficult to fit in a child's mouth, and full-on anal seemed to be nothing but a fantasy. Despite the pain of the boy's sharp baby teeth, Ivan pushed himself further until the head was completely engulfed by Alfred's sweet mouth.

"Look up at me." He said in a hoarse voice and when Alfred did, he took a picture. This cute little boy with yellow pony ears looking up at him, mouth filled to the brim with cock. It was a fantastic sight. He put his phone away and made a few shallow thrusts, the pain of Alfred's teeth contended with the pleasure of the wet little cavern. Alfred's tongue wiggled around, sending perfect shudders of pleasure along the man's shaft.

Ivan gently fucked the boy's mouth, affectionately petting his hair and giving him reassuring words now and then. Still, despite the man's tenderness Alfred began to whine from the discomfort of having his jaw forced wide for so long. Ivan noticed his pained expression so with a disappointed little sigh he eased himself out of the boy's mouth. "Is your jaw sore?"

Alfred nodded, grimacing at the unpleasant flavor left over in his mouth.

"Here, let's try something else. Scoot over and lay on your back." The man said, climbing on all fours onto the bed over the boy. Alfred laid back and Ivan took hold of his legs, his hands gripping him just above the knees. He positioned his cock over Alfred's much smaller dick. Took a quick picture, lifted the boys hips to press the tip of himself against his tiny pink hole. Took another picture and repositioned his manhood between Alfred's thighs. He squeezed the boys legs together, shuddering at the silky feeling of Alfred's legs gripping his dick.

Ivan moved and Alfred watched his cock rock forward and back between his legs. It rubbed against his own boyhood, the heat and firmness felt good and this was far more comfortable that the previous oral. Alfred decided he liked this, the sensation in his privates wasn't overpowering like it had been with more direct stimulation. Whereas that felt _too_ good, this was the right amount of friction to be pleasant.

Ivan let out shuttering little breaths, keeping his thrusts even and gentle. He didn't want to rub too hard and jostle the boy's balls or over stimulate his little penis. Alfred's body felt so good, what Ivan wouldn't have given to push inside and fill the boy up. Stretch him open, sink in as deeply as possible, all the way to the hilt and listen to Alfred's sexy moans and gasps as he was fucked. Ivan bit his lower lip, pressed Alfred's legs together a little tighter. He felt Alfred's small dick hardening against his own member. Ivan pushed Alfred's shirt up until it bunched around his armpits, exposing his light pink nipples.

He pushed a little faster, long passes between Alfred's pretty thighs and his boyhood. He came with a low moan, one long rope of white shooting out to land on the child's chest and belly. Alfred gasped at the sudden fluids, staring at it in amazement.

"Stuff came out!" He cried, astonished.

Ivan rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, running his cock between the boy's come-slick thighs a few more times and released his legs. He leaned down and kissed the boy on the mouth, catching him off guard. Stuck out his tongue and ran it over Alfred's lips and chin sloppily.

 

* * *

 

"Where have you been!" Arthur demanded when Alfred came trotting back to where his father had left him. "And where did you get all this stuff?"

Alfred was lugging two large bags of merchandise, along with his prized Apple Jack. He repeated the fib Ivan had instructed him to use (a little white lie was okay now and then, the man had explained). "I got it at all the free stuff booths!"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, then went over to his son to take some of his burden. "I thought you got kidnapped! When I tell you to stay put, I mean it. Wander off like that again and we're packing up and going straight home."

"Sorry, dad." Alfred said, following his father out of the dealer floor and toward the center's front door.

Arthur sighed and patted his son on the head. "I'm not angry, I was worried. There could be bad people around here waiting to take advantage of you. It isn't safe to have someone your age walking around alone.

"So what did you do while you were wandering?" Arthur asked, leading them toward their hotel a block away. There was no way Arthur would lug all of this junk around the hall.

"I learned how to clop!" Alfred declared.

"I'm sure that was great fun." Arthur said, not knowing or caring what that meant. It was probably some asinine dance from the cartoon. If Arthur stressed the subject he was positive his son would never let up until Arthur learned it as well so they could enter some god forsaken dance contest. The boy had already pushed hard enough to make Arthur dress up for a costume contest. "After we drop this stuff off, how about we go for supper?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a group challenge along with whitewings and spankreich, the focus being around problematic or disgusting themes. I got saddled (HA) with MLP because I'm the only one who watches the show.
> 
> I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia or MLP. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to the lives of any persons, living or dead, it purely coincidental. I make no money from the creation or distribution of this work.


End file.
